


Safe and Sound

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you feeling okay, Felicity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andymcnope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andymcnope/gifts).



> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta.  
> This is Fey's birthday gift! Also, shout out for RosieTwiggs Koala fic :P

"Are you feeling okay, Felicity?" Oliver asked with a hint of worry in his voice. It was 7 a.m. and Felicity was still in bed, wearing her pajamas and looking like she was about to fall asleep again. Usually, she was already drinking her coffee, completely dressed and looking beautiful while she waited for him to finish getting ready.  

"I’m fine," she said before yawning and rolling over to bury her face into his pillow. "Just a bit tired I guess. I think I overworked last week."

Oliver frowned at his wife. Since he met her, he never heard Felicity say she was tired, especially because of work. 

"We spent the whole weekend in bed and then you fell asleep before 10 p.m.," he stated.

"Is that judgment am I hearing?"

"No," he shook his head. "I’m worried you’re getting sick, babe," he said, stepping closer to where she lay.

"I’m okay, Oliver," she told him as she closed her eyes again. He sighed, extending his hand to touch her forehead.

"Why don’t you stay home today, huh? I’ll call your boss and you rest, alright?"

"No," she declined, grabbing his wrist. "I’ll get up for work. In a minute."

He caressed her head until her hold loosened and she was asleep again.

He shook his head and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

He needed to make a call and keep an eye on her health. 

 

* * *

 

"Oliver," she moaned against his lips.

His hands were roaming over her body as he thrust inside her. Her moans were turning quickly into screams as he sped up his moves. He palmed one of her breasts and she hissed in response.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately for hurting her. She was about to get her period if she was so sensitive to his touch. 

"Why don’t you kiss it better?" she teased him, a playful smile on her lips.

He smiled and sucked her nipple between his lips.

"Ouch!" she complained, arching her back. "How about no nipple play, ok?" she thrust her hips up. "Just fuck me, yeah?"

He frowned, but didn’t say anything. He just kept fucking her until he felt her walls tighten around him and she came with a shout, making him follow her example a moment later.

After he pulled out, he pulled her against his chest. She sighed contently in his arms, her nose burying into his chest.

"Ugh, Oliver go take a shower, please? You’re stinky," she told him, moving away from his body, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"I’m not stinky!" he countered, offended by his wife’s words. He lifted his arms to check his scent. It was his normal sweaty scent Felicity always said she loved. "My scent is the same as always."

"My nose says otherwise," she said, raising an eyebrow in defiance. He narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Whatever," he said as he stood up, completely confused by Felicity’s antics. 

He walked toward the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered as he got inside the shower.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had his eureka moment Friday night when Felicity started crying during a documentary about koalas.

"It’s so unfair," she sobbed into his chest. Her whole body shook as if she lost the most important thing in her life.

Okay, Oliver understood it was upsetting that koalas died of starvation because they couldn’t chew their food due to tooth decaying. It was completely awful and Mother Nature sucked a lot most of time, but Felicity was overreacting a bit. 

He patted her back awkwardly as he tried to calm her down, but she was miserable. He felt like it was last week all over again when Mrs. Jenkins started bawling in his consultation room because she remembered an upsetting movie and she couldn’t stop crying. 

 _Shit,_  he thought as realization dawned on him. 

"Babe, I know you’re very upset right now, so how about mint chip ice cream to make you feel better, huh? I can even donate to a koala rescue organization later," he whispered in her ear in his most soothing voice. Pregnant ladies were his specialty after all.

She finally let him go to look at him. Her eyes red and puffy, her face covered with tears, and nose was running. The sight made his chest ache. 

 _Even crying she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen_ , he thought as he leaned over to capture her lips in a kiss.

"Be right back," he said, jumping off the couch and grabbing his coat and his wallet. He needed to buy ice cream and pregnancy tests as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

"I can’t believe you realized I was pregnant before I did!" she exclaimed as she waved the positive test in her hands. She had her back to him, her hips resting against the bathroom sink. 

"Come on, babe. It’s not my fault I’m so good at my job!" he said, his arms crossed as he leant against the doorway, watching her with a wide smile on his lips. She was wearing only his shirt and boy shorts, and her hair was wet from the shower. 

"There should be a law against the father finding out before the mother! I was supposed to give you the good news, not the other way around!" she pouted, not averting her eyes from her pregnancy test as she couldn’t still believe she was going to be a mother.

"We were never a traditional couple, Felicity," he said, finally crossing the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her from behind, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"Are you happy?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"The happiest father in the world," he said, turning to kiss her cheek as his hands rested where their child was slowly growing.

"I love you, Mr. Queen," she muttered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Queen." 

 


End file.
